Arthur is Dead
by Santiva Potter
Summary: After a bloody message is delivered to Ariadne, the young architect must find a way to either bring back the dead or avenge his death. Arthur/Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own **anything **of Inception

**Arthur Is Dead**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary:** After a bloody message is delivered to Ariadne, the young architect must find a way to either bring back the dead or avenge his death.

* * *

><p>"And when was the last time that you saw him ma'am?" the young officer—whose name Ariadne couldn't remember—asked.<p>

But the question was lost in space, time and noise seemed to be in its own limbo and the only thing her mind could retain was the writing on the walls of her apartment. Perhaps it due to the fact that the message was written in blood—or maybe because it echoed one of her deepest fears.

"Ma'am?" the officer tried again. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"S-six months ago," Ariadne finally answered. "We were at this parlor in Paris."

"Were you alone? Just you and this Arthur?"

"N-no. There were others."

"Others?"

Her mind was instantly filled with the others. The slick image of the parlor with its leather seats, mahogany tables and soft music. There was a pool table not too far from where he had been sitting. He'd looked so handsome when she first walked in, dressed in a three piece coal suit, though his jacket was hanging on the back of his chair, and if she remembered correctly, Arthur hadn't been wearing a tie that evening. They had gathered for a check up of sorts. They completed the Fischer job over a year ago, and Cobb occasionally traveled to Paris to see her, as did Arthur, but this would be the first time since the job that all of the would be in the same place together. Ariadne had imagined that it was all for her benefit, though she would not complain at the opportunity to see old friends, especially Arthur and especially so close to graduation.

_"Ariadne! Welcome!" cried the voice of Yusuf. He had been the one to greet her first. He gave her a few pleasantries, congratulated her before sending her Arthur's way. He sat at a round table, sipping on a beer with Eames, who smiled mischievously at her._

_"Well, if it isn't our little graduate," Eames smiled. "What are you going off to the third grade?"_

_A soft chuckle escaped from Arthur and Ariadne rolled her eyes as she sat next to the Point man._

_"Nice to see you too, Eames," Ariadne smiled. "I see you haven't changed."_

_"He wouldn't know change if it struck him in the face," Arthur laughed._

_"Don't be such a prude, darling," Eames sighed as he stood. "I'm off to get more drinks. Want some Ariadne—oh wait, can you even drink? They might need some ID, sweetheart."_

_Ariadne ignored Eames' pun as she turned to Arthur, "Long time, no see."_

_"Been busy," he explained, "but you look well. How's school treating you?"_

_"Fine, I suppose. Just happy that it's coming to an end."_

_Arthur nodded as he took another sip from his beer. "Have you any plans for after graduation?"_

_"Nope," she answered. "Do you?"_

_Arthur raised a careful eyebrow, while Ari smiled._

_"I do not like where this is going," a voice crept from behind._

_"Cobb!"_

_The older man was approaching their table with a smile, but wary eyes._

_"It's her decision, Cobb," Arthur started, "besides I haven't even offered her a job."_

_"Yet," Cobb muttered under his breath as he hugged the young architect. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."_

_"Of course," Ari swore._

_Cobb smiled, "Alright then. Well, I'm going to go say hello to Yusuf. Good seeing you as usual, Arthur."_

_Arthur nodded and once Cobb was out of hearing, Ariadne pounced._

_"So what are you up to now?"_

_"I'm actually in the middle of something. And no, I'm not in need of help," he chuckled seeing the question form in her mind. "But maybe in a few months, after your graduation, we can meet up. Here's my card."_

_Arthur pulled out a clean, white business card with petite black letters. With swift handwriting, he wrote down a time and café in Paris._

_"Don't be late," he teased._

"Who were the others?" the police officer pushed again, snapping Ariadne out of her memory.

"Others?"

"You mentioned others in the parlor. Who were they?"

"Oh right. Guest, I suppose. I didn't know them," Ariadne lied.

"I see," the officer responded writing down some notes. "Now what about his profession? Did you know any of Arthur's coworkers or perhaps friends?"

Ariadne shook her head no. It was a harder lie to swallow; though there was a partial truth to it. Could she really say that she knew Cobb or Eames or Yusuf? She certainly couldn't say that she knew Arthur's latest business coworker, though she had left quite the impression.

_She was beautiful, anyone could see that. She stood strong, easily taller than Ariadne, especially in her high but classic black pumps. The mystery woman also wore a navy pencil skirt with a high waist. Her white blouse looked effortless on her and she strutted through the parlor with a confidence that made Ariadne almost feel like the child that Eames had earlier teased her to be. Cobb was the first to greet her. They hugged and gave each other hellos before she asked where Arthur was, though Ariadne wasn't sure why she had bothered. Arthur sat in plain sight from the door and since her conversation with Cobb wasn't exactly private, Arthur rolled his eyes instantly at the question. _

"_At the round table, with our favorite architect." _

_Arthur did not turn as she advanced. He kept his eyes steady on Ariadne, though neither said anything. For this Ari was thankful. It was much easier to focus on his beauty than hers. _

"_Arthur," the woman cooed, sitting on the armrest of his chair. Her right arm went over his shoulders and her body seemed to instinctively lean into his. _

_Arthur finally greeted her with a smile, "You're late." They seemed to share a connection for a moment until the woman turned to Ariadne. _

"_You must be Ariadne," she smiled. "Arthur won't shut up about you." _

"_Ariadne meet my newest business partner," Arthur introduced. "Darling, this is Ariadne, the world's next great architect." _

"_It's nice to meet you," Ariadne smiled, offering a hand, leaning for a name. But the woman only smiled, taking the gesture while answering, "Pleasure is all mine." _

_The moment was interrupted by the bartender. He came with another beer for Arthur, before disappearing again. _

"_For you," Arthur offered to his business partner. She hummed softly, contemplating the drink while playing absentmindedly with his hair. _

"_I stopped drinking Coronas, remember?" _

"_Must have forgotten," Arthur replied easily taking another swing of his own beer. _

"_Besides, we should get going. Lots to do tonight." _

_Arthur nodded, standing up and reaching for his jacket. _

"_It was good seeing you Ariadne," he smiled before kissing her softly on her cheek. _

"_Likewise." _

_Arthur's business partner was now at the center of the table where the extra beer sat. She picked it up and held it in her hands as if she wanted to reconsider her decision, but it only lasted for a moment and the Corona found its way back on the table top. _

"_Ready?" the woman smiled linking arms with Arthur. _

_As they began to make their way to the exit, she waved Cobb goodbye. _

"_You two leaving already?" Cobb asked. _

"_The night is young," Arthur's business partner replied. "It was good seeing you Cobb."_

"_You too."_

"_Night Yusuf," Arthur called out. "Ari…" _

_His voice was soft when he addressed her, his eyes smoldering in the dim light and his smile genuine. It made Ariadne's heart swell and her envy settle slightly in the face of such a beautiful woman. _

"_Wait a minute. Where is Eames?" _

"_Never showed up," Arthur told his business partner._

"_What a shame," She responded. "He owes me money." _

_No one made the effort to correct Arthur. Ariadne imaged that perhaps Yusuf, who was still on the other side of the room, had not heard his mistake, but Cobb and Arthur himself…_

"Now is there anywhere that you can stay for the night?"

Reality set back in again and Ariadne's brain scrambled for an answer. There was her pregnant sister-in-law Angela, but she was a few weeks from her due date. She needed all of the rest she could get. There was Sara too, Ariadne's childhood girlfriend, but she lived on the other side of town and had an annoying habit of blowing situations out of proportion.

"I think I'll just check into a hotel for the next few days."

"Alright then. Well I'll let you go and pack some things, while I talk with my boys."

Ari went straight for her bedroom and tried not to look at the warning that stained her walls. In the solace of her room, she felt especially exposed and tore through the drawers trying to pack. She only stopped when she came across a beautiful rose and mandarin scarf—the scarf she had been wearing at the parlor…

"_That was fun," Dom said as he and Ariadne walked through the empty streets of Paris. _

"_It was," Ariadne agreed. Eames had returned soon after Arthur left. He never asked what had occurred of the Point man, but he did take the Corona that had been offered to Arthur's business partner and drank it happily without question. The rest of the evening had been filled with laughter, poker and pool and now Cobb felt the need to escort Ariadne back to her apartment before it got too late. _

"_Are you excited for graduation?" Cobb asked._

"_Definitely." _

_He smiled and nodded. "I'm proud of you," he continued after a moment, "for staying in school. I can only imagine that you imagination must have been…restless." _

_There was a silence between them, in which Ariadne could feel his anxiety. _

"_I'll be careful Cobb, I promise." _

"_It's not you that I'm worried about. There are some crazed people in the dream world. Worse than me." _

"_I'll stick with Arthur," Ari promised. "He won't let anything happen to me." _

_Cobb nodded. "That is true. He wouldn't dare. This is it, right?" _

_They had finally arrived at Ariadne's building. _

"_Yep. Listen Cobb, it was good seeing you tonight," she said hugging him. _

"_Of course." _

"_And Cobb?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_About Arthur's new business partner…" Ariadne began. "Who—who is she?" _

"_Oh, don't worry about that. They've known each other for years," Cobb reassured. _

"_So he trusts her," Ariadne reasoned. _

"_With his life." _

_There was a certain intensity to Cobb's stare that brought Ariadne little peace on the matter, but she chose to let it go. _

"_Goodnight Cobb." _

"_You too." _

Ariadne let the scarf run through her fingers before she tossed it into her overnight bag. The only thing left in the drawer was a clean white business card with petite black writing—Arthur's writing.

She hastily tucked the business card into her back pocket before grabbing her bag and heading out of her room.

"Hold on a second, miss," the officer that she had spoken with earlier called out. "There's nothing that you want to add to that statement, correct?"

Ariadne nodded swiftly.

"Well then, there's an officer down stairs who can take you to your hotel. Have a good night, ma'am and we'll contact you in a few days."

"Same to you."

The officer turned back to the crime scene where his men stood and Ariadne's eyes couldn't help but follow.

There was shattered glass on the ground, a broken window by her television set and her blinds were completely destroyed. On two adjacent walls, in big bold red ink—she hoped it was ink, though her gut knew it to be blood—someone had written: ARTHUR IS DEAD.

The message made Ariadne sick to her core and tears once again blinded her vision. She had to get out of here. She had to find Arthur, because he simply could not be dead.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is my first Inception fic and as I am no professional, I cannot promise perfection here. However I would love some feedback and I am hoping to get a beta for this story, so if you're interested send me a PM of something you've beta'd or something you've written for Inception or something else and I'd love to chat with you. Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review!<p>

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own **anything **of Inception

**Arthur Is Dead**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary:** After a bloody message is delivered to Ariadne, the young architect must find a way to either bring back the dead or avenge his death.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- A Rose by Any Other Name<p>

A few weeks later, Ariadne felt trapped.

Suffocated by the smell of grease and oil, the laughter of children and the cheering of supportive parents gathered in the weary wooden stands.

She sits in the stands of a local little league softball game, watching her good friend Sara coach her players to a victory—or at least to a loss with a margin smaller than 20. It was supposed to be her "fun day", a breath of fresh air, but Ari's mind stretched miles from her. The feel good mood of the game seemed to be void in her presence.

"Still worried about you friend?"

Next to Ariadne was her sister-in-law, Angela. Angela seemed as comfortable as any expecting mother who was overdue, but she at least put on a good face.

"Have the police gotten anywhere?" Angela asked.

"No," Ariadne responded. "They can't find any prints at the apartment and even better, they can't find a match to the description I gave of Arthur. Nothing is making sense."

Angela placed a comforting hand over Ari's. "I'm sure the police will find something."

Ariadne was quick to notice that Angela did not bother with her usual sentiment, "I'm sure Arthur isn't dead."

"Well," her sister-in-law continued, "there is something to look forward to. Paul should be home in a few hours."

It was something to be excited about. Ariadne's older brother Paul serves with the Marines and had finally been given an extended leave, just in time for the baby.

"That's true," Ari agreed, "but only because now he gets to listen to your nagging!"

"Hey! Enough out you!" Angela smiled swatting her friend.

Paul's return did bring Ariadne some joy. He hadn't changed much, but his presence, at least temporarily, gave her some ease. After Paul landed at base, he, Angela, Ariadne and Sara, who was still sporting a heavy loss from the earlier game, traveled back to Paul and Angela's apartment for dinner. All was going well until Sara dropped the ball mentioning, "It's good to have you back Paul, especially with all the craziness that's been going on in this place."

It wasn't as if Ariadne had not planned on informing her brother of the break-in, but even Angela knew that timing was everything.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul demanded glancing between his sister and his wife. "What the hell is she talking about?"

At Ariadne's silence, Angela eventually briefly explained the break-in. Paul remained quite throughout the entire explanation, his eyes never leaving his sister's frame. Finally when she was done, he asked Ariadne softly, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Ari admitted, "but I'm staying in a hotel, just in case."

"A hotel? Why not just stay here?"

"Paul, let her be. It's probably better for her at the hotel," Angela chimed in. "There's security cameras, guards, and plenty of witnesses if someone wants to try to pull something funny."

Paul nodded though Ariadne could still feel his discontent.

"How about you stay with me for a few nights," Ariadne offered. "I've got a deluxe suite. Separate rooms, separate bathrooms and a full kitchen."

"Better than you staying by yourself," Paul agreed. "Babe?"

"So long as Ari's fine with it, then I'm good."

"Perfect."

"I like how you all aren't inviting me to this slumber party!" Sara teased.

"We would," Ari began, "but you kick in your sleep.

"And snore," Paul added.

"And you fart—really loudly. It's disgusting," Angela finished.

"Yeah, I hate all of you too," Sara answered as the kitchen exploded into laughter and additional teasing.

By eleven that evening, Ariadne, Angela and Paul walked through Ariadne's suite.

"This isn't bad, Ari," her brother complimented.

"Beautiful view," Angela smiled looking through the glass doors, which led to the balcony that hung over the city.

"Jesus, how much are you paying for all of this?" Paul asked eyeing the plush leather couch that sat in front of a large screen television.

"Well I never really spent the money from that internship last year."

Paul nodded, his gaze taking in the sight before him. Angela chuckled; she could almost hear the Sports Center programming that was bound to be emitted from the TV set.

"So this Arthur guy," Paul started as he made his way to the couch. "Was he your boyfriend or something?"

"Um….no," Ari blushed. She was thankful that her brother's back was to her, but she couldn't escape Angela's knowing glance.

"We were just friends, " Ariadne stated with a bit more confidence.

"I wonder why they choose you them," Paul said absentmindedly.

"Well, we can let the cops worry about that, right babe?" Angela said before stretching and in the process letting out a yawn. "I am spent," she sighed. "I'll see you in the morning Ari."

Paul starred at the blank television screen for a moment before turning back to his sister.

"We're going to catch the bastards. You know that right?"

"Of course."

He stood up, crossed the room to kiss his sister softly on the head before heading towards his room for the night.

"G'night. Try to get some rest."

"You too, and Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Ari, me too."

Ariadne slipped into the room that she'd found solace in for weeks now and made her way to the bed.

Sleep overcame her quickly but as always it was the same dream. She and Arthur were in a hotel room, a room similar to the one that she'd visited him during one of his trips to France. He sipped on an expensive red wine, while still dressed to the nines and Ariadne lounged on his lap as they sat comfortably in silence watching a classic black and white film. Though she was never quite sure, she assumed that it was Casablanca, as Arthur had insisted that they watch the film after she confessed to have never finishing it. However her attention was never on the movie, but the Point man above her; the strong features of his face, the drink in his hand, the way that he sat so still but with a sense of peace. She simply couldn't get over how handsome he was.

"Arthur?" Her voice was as soft as a whisper, but he heard her. He always heard her. A smile broke across Arthur's face as he lowered his left hand to trace soft patterns against her cheeks.

"Ariadne," he answered slowly and softly.

It was a precious moment, a peaceful moment, a—

Ariadne's body was shaken awake by a loud and sudden crash.

Scrambling out of bed, she grabbed the gun that she'd kept concealed under her pillow. It had been strangely enough a gift from Arthur; one that had arrived shortly after the Inception job had been completed. Turning on the small flashlight above the trigger, she slowly made her way out of the bedroom and to the foyer of the suite.

"Ari?" Paul called out to her in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Are you carrying a gun?" Paul asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes."

"Okay, I need you to lower your weapon. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'm going to try to get to the lights."

But she didn't lower her gun. With the small flashlight and the moon's light that passed through the blinds, Ari could se another broken window and not too far from it, on a round wooden table, a single rose that rested in a tall slim vase, accompanied by a small note card. As Ariadne grabbed the card, the lights flashed back on and Ari hid her right hand into her pocket.

"A rose?" Angela asked by her doorway. "They broke in to deliver a rose?"

"Maybe it's poisonous," Paul suggested, moving towards the table. "We probably shouldn't touch it."

As Angela moved through the foyer, Paul continued, "In any event, we need call the cops or at least security."

"Um, Paul?"

Fear had seeped into the voice of Paul's wife and Ariadne felt her soul cringe as she gazed into her now lit room.

"Arthur is still dead," Paul read fro the walls. "Calling the police right now."

Angela swiftly shut the door and ushered Ari to the couch but the words ere stained into her memory. It was the same message; the same handwriting and they had been in her room while she slept. Ariadne's world began to blur as her stomach felt awfully sick. He only thing holding her together was Angela's firm grip on her wrist and when her hands covered Ariadne's, she realized that _she_ had been shaking and that her blurry vision was due to the alligator tears that were streaming down her face.

"Deep breaths, sweetie," Angela coached softly. "Deep breaths."

"I-I have to-to…"

"Ange!"

"I'll be right back," Angela promised, rising to meet her husband. As did so, Ariadne felt her body slack into the cushions of the couch. The rose still sat on the round table, in her direct line of vision and as she starred at it, her right hand slipped back into her pocket and revisited to small note-card that she had found earlier.

_Change of plans, _it read. _Café de Solange. Two days from now. 2 heures et demie. _

Ariadne blinked through her tears and reread the message several times before she allowed her mind to believe what she was seeing. Arthur's handwriting, clear as day, lay before her. It took the fear from her mind and replaced it with unbelievable determination. She had to get to Paris and soon.

"Where is she?"

Ariadne turned to see the detective from weeks before, leading other officers and hotel security into her suite. She quickly and discreetly shoved the note back into her pocket. The officers and personnel first checked the bedroom as a group, before the lead detective made his way to her.

"How are you doing, ma'am?"

"Fine," Ariadne whispered.

"There was just the rose on the table?" he asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice, as they were interrupted by one of his officers.

"Hey boss," the young male officer called out from the doorway of Ariadne's bedroom, "Jedson is pretty confident that it's the same handwriting, which means that the place is probably as clean as it was last time."

"Well, I hope you're wrong about that. And get me some specs on the table and the rose."

The officer nodded, approaching the table.

"And use the backlight to check for some footprints. There's a good distance between the bedroom and the window."

"Sure thing boss. And there was nothing else on the table, correct?"

"Not unless you see something," the lead detective began, though he eyes trailed to Ariadne.

"Nothing," she repeated softly and for a moment, she could have sworn that the index card in her pocket burned.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay guys, just started a new job. I really do appericate the reviews.<p>

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own **anything **of Inception

**Arthur Is Dead**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary:** After a bloody message is delivered to Ariadne, the young architect must find a way to either bring back the dead or avenge his death.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Paris Never Changes<p>

On the plane she dreamt of him again. They were lounging in another hotel. He was telling her a story about his first job with Cobb and all of the things had went wrong. He was smiling through the whole tale, especially when he spoke of Mal.

_"Were you close?" Ariadne asked. _

_"Maybe in another time," Arthur replied answering the question she had been to scared to ask. "Everyone loved Mal, but she had already chosen Cobb."_

There were so many more questions she had wanted to badger him about but she felt the mood in the room become colder and she hadn't been sure when she would see him next-why make him uncomfortable?

_"Why Paris?" Arthur asked after a moment. "Was living at home with your step father in Worcester that bad?"_

_"Who-" but Ari stopped herself. She could hear him in her head reminding her that he's the Point Man. It's his job to know everything about everyone. _

_"My mother," Ariadne answered, smiling softly. "She loved Paris. When I was a little girl she used to tell me stories about her adventures here, but you probably knew that."_

_"Yes and no. I'd love to hear the stories."_

_"Well the first thing she would say is no matter how many times she would go, Paris never changed..._

Paris hadn't changed while she was gone, though she wished it had. The city smelled too strongly of her good times here, rang too vibrantly of a life she once knew, a man she knew. Damn him, in honest truth she barely knew Arthur, but his infectious style, his slightly standoff but yet inciting presence were all too much Ariadne to handle. How could she have not fallen for him? And how could she have not lied her way into a trip to Paris. Or rather have her sister-in-law lie for her. God bless Angela for because if her brother were to ever find out that she was in Paris and not Worcester, New York...even she didn't want to think about that. But the ramifications of her actions were killing her. What if she did find him, saved him an in her emotional wreck admitted things that she would be better off keeping to herself. There was no hope for a mutual—

"Madam? Vous desirez?"

"Un cafè s'il vous plaît," Ariadne answered softly.

She was sitting in the back corner of Café de Solange trying to keep out of sight, but in view for the right person. It was easy enough to find with great service-almost too good. She was still reeling from the young waiter who served greeting guests into the small restaurant. When she had approached, he instantly smiled at her handing the young architect a small envelope that he claimed had been left for her. Though a half hour had passed, the envelope was still sitting unopened on her table. She'd worn one of her signature scarfs—a red one—a favorite of Arthur's. Hopefully from the outside she looked like just another customer, just another tourist just another—

A single gunshot sent her world into madness. In her daydreaming state she did not notice two men approach the greeting waiter at the door. She did no see the innocent man identify her by hand and clearly missed the reveal of a thick black revolver once the two gentlemen were passed the greeter's gaze.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she ducked under the table scanning the room for the nearest exit. Of course her obsession with being inconspicuous had placed her in the farthest corner from any exit in the café.

Someone above seemed to think that she was worth a second chance. A hand grabbed her arm amongst the chaos and shielded her from the array of gun shots and screaming guests. The man who had saves her pushed her out of café and slimmed against the brick wall in the alley. He could barely breathe and she could see that he was clutching his side and the blood that was beginning to seep between his fingers. He stretched out his other hand, giving her a crumpled white paper, which she quickly identified as the envelope the waiter had given her when she'd walked in.

"Gare de Lyon," he stuttered. "Le train. Go!"

She almost couldn't leave that man in the middle of the alley bleeding to death. A man who had saved her life, a man she had never seen in her life. But the incoming voices of angry Perisan men sent her running again. The Gare de Lyon was a train station one that she could take to the Charles de Gaulle airport, buy where was she supposed to go from there?

When she had run as far and as fast as she could, Ari soothed against a nearby store window. There were plenty of others still walking the streets unaffected and unaware of the shootings just a few blocks away. Taking the moment to catch up on some much needed air, Ariadne pulled out the envelope and out fell two airplane tickets. Turning them over Ariadne could see that both were one way tickets; one leading back to New York and the other going towards Mobassa, Kenya. As began to stick the two tickets back into the envelope Ariadne noticed a beautiful cursive phrase me that was written in handwriting that was neither Arthur's nor anyone that she could recognize.

"Trouve-me si tu puis," Ariadne read. She gripped the envelope and one of the plane tickets and bolted down the street headed for the train station, the plane ticket back to America lying idly in the street.

* * *

><p>I sincerely apologize for the delay. I've had this chapter done for some time now, but I've been on the run with my new job and sadly fanfiction mobile doesn't allow document upload :(<p>

Things are still a bit slow, but I promise things are about to pick up, besides I think we're going to run into a very charming Brit very soon. ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. I'd love to hear what you think.

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


End file.
